Grandael, Succubus Consort to Graz'zt CR 32
Uses classes and feats from Complete Warrior by WotC, and feats/ abilities from BoVD by WotC. Grandael- Consort to Graz'zt Succubus Dervish 10/ Mindspy 5/ Master of the Unseen Hand 5/ Hexblade 5 Medium Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Tanar’ri) HD: 6d8+10d10+5d8+5d4+5d10+217 (hp 423) Init: +18 (+8 Dex, +8 Superior Init, +2 Improved Reaction) Spd: 90’, fly 130’ (average) AC: 40, t 21, ff 30 (+8 Dex, +9 nat, +3 Ac Bonus, +10 Bracers) +5 insight w detect thoughts Base Atk/Grapple: +27/+38 Attack: Heartreaver +45 melee (1d6+17+2d6 vile, 19-20/2 (+1d4 negative levels) Full Atk: Heartreaver +45/+40/+35/+30 melee (1d6+19+2d6 vile 19-20/x2 (+1d4 negative levels)) and Soul Eater +44/+39/+34/+29 melee (1d6+12 +1 Con 19-20/x2) (While dancing +5 to attack and damage.) Face/Reach: 5’/5’ SA: *A Thousand Cuts 1/day, *Dervish Dance 5/day, Energy Drain, Fling Skyward, *Hexblade’s Curse 2/day, Spell-like Abilities, Summon Tanar’ri SQ: *DR 10/ cold iron and good, *SR 42, *Mettle, *Immune to Electricity and Poison, *Resist Acid, Cold, & Fire 10, Telepathy 100, Darkvision 60, Tongues, Arcane Resistance, Slashing Blades, Movement Mastery, Anticipate, Tireless Dance, Dance of Death, Improved Reaction, Combat Telepathy, Spherical Detect Thoughts, Instant Mindscan, Improved Caster Level, Versatile Telekinesis, Telekinetic Wielder, Sustained Concentration, Full Attack Telekinesis, Improved Violent Thrust, Telekinetic Flight Saves: Fort+18 (37) Ref+23 (42) Will+31 (50) *(+19 vs. spells & spell-like abilities) Abilities: Str 26 (32) Dex 21 (27) Con 19 (25) Int 24 (30) Wis 18 (24) Cha 42 (48) Skills: Perform (dance) +49, Tumble +38, Bluff +49, Concentration +62, Diplomacy +46, Disguise +41, Escape Artist +30, Hide +30, Intimidate +41, Knowledge (arcana) +32, Knowledge (legends) +32, Knowledge (planar) +32, Listen +29, Move Silently +30, Search +32, Sense Motive +29, Spellcraft +32, Spot +29, Survival +29, Use Rope +30 Feats: Combat Expertise, *Dire Charge, Dodge, *Fiendish Quickening, Greater Two-Weapon Fighting, *Improved Combat Expertise, Improved Critical (sickle), Improved Initiative, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, *Mobility, Perfect Two Weapon Fighting, *Quicken Spell-like Ability (Detect Thoughts and Telekinesis), Spell Penetration, *Spring Attack, Superior Initiative, Two Weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus (sickle) Possessions: Heartreaver +8 Sickle (deals 2d6 vile damage, on a critical deals 1d4 negative levels), Soul Eater +7 Wounding Sickle (1/day can use an energy drain spell), +10 Bracers of Armor, +6 Amulet of the Third Eye (Wis), +6 Belt of Health (Con), +6 Gloves of Giant’s Strength (Str), +6 Slippers of Cougar Grace (Dex), +6 Circlet of Thought (Int), +6 Ring of Commanding (Cha), Ring of Mind Shielding, Tattoo of Concentration (+20) A demonic woman of godlike beauty and perfection stands before you. She has pale complexion and raven black hair. Her eyes glow red with pure hatred, and her commanding presence almost makes you freeze like a mouse in a cat’s gaze. Large bat wings unfurl from her back, and a pair of razor sharp sickles hangs from her sides. As intimidating as she is, you can't help to be captivated by her beauty, and are almost compelled to serve her as best you can. Combat Spell-like Abilities: At Will- Charm Monster, Detect Good, Detect Thoughts, Ethereal Jaunt, Greater Teleport, Polymorph, Telekinesis, Suggestion; Caster level 20th, 25th for telekinesis. Save DC’s are Charisma based (29+ spell level). Dervish Dance (Ex): Usable 5/day. Grandael can become a whirling dance of death during which she can make a full attack and still move up to her speed. She must move a minimum of 5’ between each attack and cannot return to the square she just exited. She may tumble when moving or be subject to attacks of opportunity. She gains +5 attack and damage while dancing. She can perform one dance per encounter and it lasts 15 rounds. A Thousand Cuts (Ex): Once per day Grandael may double the number of melee attacks while making a full attack action. If used while in a dance she may make 2 attacks between moves. During this action she gains the benefits of Great Cleave. Hexblade’s Curse (Su): Usable 2/day as a free action. Grandael may call down a curse on a foe within 60’. The target gains a –2 penalty on attacks, saves, ability checks, skill checks, and weapon damage rolls for 1 hour. A Will save (DC 31) negates this. Telekinesis (Su): Grandael can combine all three versions of telekinesis switching between them as he chooses. She can use the sustained version as a move action. She can even cast another spell with a Concentration check (Grandael succeeds on a 10). She can throw up to 375 lbs at a +37 attack dealing 1d6/ 25 lbs (max 15d6). Telekinetic Full Attack (Ex): Grandael can use telekinesis to wield a weapon and make a full attack with it. Attacks +37/+32/+27/+22 (magical modifiers added on.) Improved Violent Thrust (Ex): When using the violent thrust ability she uses caster level instead of BAB and adds Charisma bonus as a bonus to damage rolls if she hurls the weapon at a target. Using this doesn’t stop the use of telekinesis but she can’t make another violent thrust for 1d4 rounds. Fling Skyward (Ex): Grandael can use a violent thrust of telekinesis to hurl a creature straight up 200’, at the beginning of her next action they fall taking 20d6, Will DC 34 negates. The use of this ability immediately ends the telekinesis. Telekinetic Flight (Ex): She can use the force of telekinesis to lift herself. Mindscan (Su): Grandael can instantly detect the thoughts of up to four creatures, gaining all information in the 1st round (surface thoughts, Int scores, presence or absence of minds). She detects in a 60’ radius centered on her. Targets get a Will save DC 31. Combat Telepathy (Su): Grandael can anticipate her foe’s every move. With a successful Concentration check (DC 10+ the damage taken in the previous round) she can maintain concentration on detect thoughts as a free action. Anticipate (Su): Gains a +5 insight bonus to AC vs. foe’s she’s detecting thoughts on. Arcane Resistance (Su): Grandael gains a +19 bonus to saves vs. spells and spell-like abilities. Mettle (Su): Makes a Fort or Will save with partial effect on a successful save she instead completely negates the effect. Running Grandael: Grandael can be a pain to run due to her large numbers of abilities and powers. Most of the noteworthy abilities are marked with an * to make it easier to keep track of them, as the others are passive abilities. In any given round Grandael can use one of three free actions (or more depending on your ruling): quickened greater teleport, quickened telekinesis, or quickened detect thoughts. If someone is particularly threatening to her, she can try to quickly strike them down with A Thousand Cuts, or cut them off from the rest of the group with Telekinesis. She tends to target spellcasters first, using her tumble to move around fighters. She then attacks from the air, wielding her weapons telekinetically to strike at ground opponents. Another tactic she often employs is to toss dead or unconscious bodies from the battlefield with telekinesis to prevent resurrection or revivification. Gades Argos category:CR 32 category:Epic category:Low-Epic category:Complete Warrior category:Book of Vile Darkness